The Weston Family/Transcript
Observation Begins Naughty Spot Technique Jo: "When it comes to behavior, the first thing I want to address is Andrew's aggression towards other children. And I've set up the Naughty Spot Technique so that when he misbehaves, that's where he will go." Jo: "No no no. Andrew. Do not do that to Sean. Be nice please around your brother, he's only a baby." Andrew: "No he's not. He's a big boy." Jo: "He not-you're a big boy!" Andrew: "Yes?" Jo: "Yes, you're a big boy and Sean's a baby." Jo: "Andrew just continued to be aggressive towards baby Sean." Jo: "When Andrew's behavior in our way is not acceptable, I'd like you to give him a warning first. With eye contact and coming down to his level." Andrea: "Are you listening? What you're doing and kicking towards baby Sean is not okay. I don't want you kicking baby Sean." Jo: "I want you to give him a warning but you must change your tone of voice so that he can convince his authority. If he does not listen to you, I would like you to place him in whatever room you're in, I would like you to place him by the wall and say to him 'sit there' and to 'stay there'." Andrea: "You're not listening. So you're gonna go over to the wall." Jo: "Lower your tone and realize you're being serious." Andrea: "You will stay in here. You will sit here." Andrew: "I want poo poo." Andrea: "And you're gonna think about not kicking your brother." Jo: "I want you to be and come over here for a minute in case he gets on the go. Which is now, I wanna show you something, okay. Andrew, go and SIT back down HERE! Until Mommy tells you, you can get up." Andrea: "Jo's voice caused Andrew to be scared enough to go back to that spot and my question Jo is, tell me how to stop that child from playing games for the first 20 minutes with the Naughty Spot." Andrew: "COME DOWN!" Jo: "But this is where the consistency comes in. You must go back and follow through with the same you did before. Okay. For what he's doing. Yes." Andrea: "Andrew. That behavior is not acceptable. You SIT HERE and you THINK about not--" Andrew: "Poo poo." Andrea: "Hitting your brother." Andrew: "Poo poo." Sean: "MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!!!!!!!" Jo: "But I volunteer you every time you're consistent and you follow it through, he gets the same message. After his four minutes, I want you to say to him: 'Now you behaved yourself, and I'd like you to apologize.'" (Sean's wailing and babbles continue) Andrea: "Andrew. The reason why you're placed on the floor is because you were hitting your brother and kicking him. You need to behave or else you'll be back on the floor again. You need to hug your brother and say you're sorry because you were hurting your brother." Jo: "Say sorry, now. Say sorry." Andrew: "Sorry." Category:Transcripts